Time Flys When You're Gone
by KissingFire
Summary: Jace visits a Realm where time passes in just hours... What will things be like when he comes back? R


**My boyfriend broke up with me today. After I found out he'd been cheating on me with my best friend.**

**This story was inspired by those two assholes. Mother Fuckers.**

**BTW, I caught the two whores the same way Jace caught Clary and Simon...**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, not the story.**

Jace smiled and winked at the hot faerie as he sat on a tree stump, his eyes watching the dancers.

He loved visiting the Faerie Realm, as long as he didn't stay for too long.

An hour at the Faerie's home was ten years for humans.

Jace took a deep breath and reflected on the reason why he'd come in the first place.

_Jace walked down the mazelike hallways in the Institute, letting his eyes travel aimlessly.  
He was looking for Clary, hoping to be able to speak with her._

_It'd been Izzy's idea for him to confess his feelings for Clary. She'd told him that nobody had to know they were related, that they would keep it a secret..._

_So he'd finally summoned up his courage to tell her._

_He stopped outside of Clary's door, taking deep breaths to calm himself, not really succeeding. _

_Raising a golden hand to knock, he heard a muffled giggle inside through the door. _

_What the hell--  
Jace leaned against Clary's bedroom door, holding his breath. _

_Coming from inside he heard unfamiliar sighs and a familiar moan. Clary.  
Jace swallowed hard, feeling his legs give out from beneath him. _

_ Hell, this was his _sister_ he was thinking about. Isabelle slept with at least three guys a week, and he'd never cared, just congragulated her and sympathized the boys._

_ He stared up at the door, resting his head back and inhaled slowly. _

_Why did he even come here? To confess what? He'd thought Clary felt the same.  
But, as he listened to Clary whimper pathetically, he realized he'd been mistaking._

_ Jace stood up slowly, not even bothering to open the door and bust her out. He didn't want to open the door and find, as he'd realized, Simon in bed with his baby sister._

_All he wanted was to scream at Izzy for convincing him that he and Clary were free to love eachother. _

_He didn't. Instead, he walked to the faeire realm, feeling dazed._

"Will you dance with me, Jace?"  
A sweet, silky voice interrupted his thoughts. To Jace's surprise, it was Kaelie, the waitress that he'd dumped two months ago.

He wanted to refuse, to stay loyal to Clary...What?

Jace Morgenstern, refusing a hot blond with big boobs because he caught his sister being fucked by her best/boyfriend?

Hell, no.

That's how Jace found himself dancing with a group of nude faeries.

It was like he'd always imagined, being surrounded by beautiful, naked women.  
Of course, he wouldn't have minded if Clary had been there instead of them...

Angel, he HAD to stop.

Jace broke free of the group, pulling back on his shirt. "I have to go," he told them apolegetically.

Jace ran all the way back to the Institute, not even looking at his surroundings. If he would have, he'd realize that nothing looked familiar.

Jace ripped open the door, hollering Clary's name.

Silence met him.

He skidded to a stop, as a horrific, shocking thought ran through his head.

How long had he been in the Realm?

Jace walked into Clary's room, slower now. It was empty, except for her sketchbook laying in the center of her bed.

Swallowing hard, Jace realized that he was afraid of what he would find.

He picked it up, and flipped it open to it's first page.

He knew instantly that this sketchbook was new. On the first page, it read, 'My wedding'.

Underneath was a picture of a cake, with two figures standing on it. Jace felt bile in his throat when he saw that the couple was Clary and Simon.

Unable to look anymore, he flipped to the next page, and felt his jaw drop.

At the top of this page, it read 'The wedding I wanted'.

Standing on this cake was Clary and...Jace.

The next pages were like that.

A picture showed a family with four kids. One girl had auburn hair, and dark brown eyes, like her father. The other girl had brown hair and green eyes.

The boys were twins, with brown hair and brown eyes. It was called 'My Family'.

The next page had four children also, a girl with strawberry blond hair and green eyes, and a girl with red hair and green eyes. The boys were also twins, with blond hair and golden eyes. It was called 'The Family I Wanted'.

Jace closed the sketchpad, tears burning the back of his throat.

He dropped the sketchpad on the bed, and sank onto it, cradling his face in his hands.

A soft, gently, crackly voice interrupted him. "Jace?"

Jace looked up slowly, and almost broke down into tears.

The woman standing in front of him was still the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

Too bad she was probably fifty years older than him.

She was shorter than before, her silver hair cascade down her back to her waist in spiraled ringlets, with faint streaks of red in her hair.

Her heart-shaped face was gently wrinkled, her green eyes sparkled with lost youth as she stared at him.

Jace swallowed the lump in his throat, wanting to scream an cry.

"Clary?" he whispered.

**I am humiliated. I actually cried when I wrote this. **

**If you don't like it, blame my boyfriend. R&R.**

**StalkingJace**


End file.
